


Maybe it's time

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Massage, NSFW, back rub, motel fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-case, a motel room, a pizza, a movie, and a back rub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda nervous, this is the very first MSR fic I ever wrote… And a smutty one, nonetheless… Thanks @justholdinghandsok for being the best beta-reader I could have hoped for, really… Your help has been precious… Merci merci merci <3

 

 

« I’m fine, Mulder, I’m just drained… Four autopsies in under 48 hours, only to find out the cause of death was that simple… I’m just… I guess I’m kinda pissed this didn’t turn out to be a genuine X-file…».

« Who are you, and what have you done with my partner? » he replied, plastering an obviously fake look of pure shock on his face. She couldn’t help but giggle and he smiled at her reaction, happy he was able to take her mind off her horrible day.

« I know, I guess I’m not my usual self lately… » she added. She knew she wasn’t. « I was glad to get out on the field, I just hoped for a little adventure here. I thought that if these girls’ death had had something to do with some kind of witchcraft or black magic, we would have seen something spooky here. We’re in New Orleans, the city of voodoo! And it just turns out to be snake bites… I admit I’m disappointed. » she confessed.

« Well, we could always try some table turning spiritism tonight if you want ? We could summon Bonnie and Clyde! » he joked. « They died somewhere around here if I’m correct, maybe they could teach us some good tricks on how to live the real life? »

She snorted at his stupid comment. « No thank you Mulder, I’ll pass. I feel so damn tired and ugly that all I wanna do tonight is soak in an endless bubble bath and then slip into bed. »

« You are a lot of things right now Scully, but I assure you ugly isn’t one of them » he muttered, and she almost didn’t hear his comment. 

Her stomach instantly filled with butterflies. She considered answering something nice in return, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she gave him a dashing smile and shyly squeezed his thigh over the console. Touching him felt forbidden and heavenly at the same time.

When she had learnt that they were going on a case, away from DC, she had been very happy. Mulder was always more tactile when they weren’t in the confines of the office, surrounded by workmates and superiors. She had decided it was her chance to be brave in return, after he had kissed her on New Year’s Eve. She was in some sort of permanent state of arousal around him since then, and had decided she was going to use this occasion of being out of town to tease and fuck Mulder to death. It was time. High time. 

Lately, as to encourage her, Mulder had become way more physical, and she loved it. He was more and more inclined on letting his fingers linger over her body longer than he ought to. His fingertips on the small of her back whenever she walked before him kept inching down and down, to the point where they were sometimes bordering on decency. She didn’t mind at all. She craved for his touch.

He had been acting quite jealous during this case, frowning whenever the sheriff in charge would openly flirt with her any chance he could get. He was feeling clearly threatened, and, although Scully wasn’t interested at all in the sheriff, she feigned being coy and didn’t discourage him either, driving Mulder crazy. So, whenever he could, his hands would possessively settle on her hip, or on her shoulder when she was near, his fingers would touch her hair and linger on her back. She was going crazy.  
  
When his hand joined hers on his thigh and their fingers intertwined, she fought hard not to lean toward him and kiss his neck. God, she wanted him so much...

 

A few minutes later, she opened the door to her room, and he leaned his muscular body in the doorframe, not entering after her. 

« I’ll be right next door. You sure you want to slip into bed right after your bath? »

« Why? Wanna entertain me, Mulder? What do you have in mind? » she asked him, curious. 

« Nothing much… How about a pizza and a movie in my room when you’re done? Is pepperoni ok? » he asked, not looking her directly in the eye.

« Ok, I guess a nice bath will give me enough energy to put up with you through a movie tonight after all… Just give me half an hour and I’m all yours » she said, mischievously, waiting for his reaction. His eyes open wide, he lifted his head and stared right at her. She was now the one who couldn’t look at him straight in the eye and she turned her head from him, feigning to look for a place to drop her keys.

« Hmmm, all mine, Scully? » he mumbled, his body straightening up and only letting his hand rest on the doorframe. 

« All yours, Mulder… » she answered, still not looking at him. « But you gotta let me wash first... » she added, finally meeting his eyes, and stepping into him. She waved her hand at him « … unless you want a stinky girl in your bedroom tonight! »

He didn’t move, letting her step into his body. « Stinky, ugly… you’re neither of those things Scully » he told her, slowly raising his hand to brush it along her jawline. He delicately traced the outlines of her face, and she felt millions of goosebumps forming on the nape of her neck. His hand on her cheek was so warm, so loving, that she fought hard not to close her eyes and to lean into his touch.  

Maybe she wouldn’t have to make a lot of effort to take things where she wanted to take them tonight after all.

« Mulder, go to your room… I’ll be there in no time ». She slightly pushed on his chest, but he stayed still.

« You sure you don’t want any company in that bubble bath of yours? » he asked, wiggling his eyebrow. « I could just make sure you don’t burn yourself, test the temperature for you? Or maybe be there to hand you a towel when you’re done? »

« Just go! » she ushered him, laughing silently.  
  
He finally left with a wry smile on his face, looking content, and she shut the door behind him. 

Her mind started spinning. Was that, at last, the occasion she had been waiting for these past months? She didn’t even have to make a move for it, he was the one asking her to his room, and not the other way around. 

  
She tried to relax and, while she pulled on the zipper of her skirt and made her way to the bathroom, she started thinking.

This was a great way to finally see if she could make him lose his mind. It was perfect - let him think he decides what’s happening, she thought. Let him determine what we do, what we eat, what we watch, but remain in control at all times. Be irresistible, but look candid at the same time. Make  _ him _ make the moves but stay the one who directs the all thing. Yes, that’s how she was going to play it. 

 

After twenty minutes, she dried herself up, and decided on a very casual outfit. In her maroon silk pyjama bottoms and a slightly over-sized white tank top, she took a deep breath and knocked on their separating door.

“Come in!” she heard from the other side.   
  
He had made an effort to make his room presentable, she noticed, as she opened the door and stepped inside. The clothes he normally threw here and there after only an hour of presence in any motel room were nowhere to be seen, and the bed was made, when he usually never bothered to let it look so neat. 

She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. His eyes were lingering on her body, going slowly from her bare toes up to her chest, unmistakably noticing the black lace bra she was wearing under the flimsy white cotton of her shirt, to finally rest on her eyes.

« I told you… » he said, barely shaking his head.

« What? » she asked.

« I told you you were far from ugly tonight, Scully. Not that you are ugly any other day… ». She blushed and her hands crossed over her breasts involuntarily. « And stinky? Let me tell you, these bubbles did a great job » he added, walking slowly towards her. « What’s that fragrance? » he wondered, approaching languidly. 

« Nothing special. Just vanilla » she admitted shyly.

« No, no, there’s something else » he told her, now so close he bent his head over her and nuzzled her neck. « It’s your shampoo… It smells like… yeah, that’s right… Orange blossom, my favorite… »

He lifted his head and stayed close, looking directly into her eyes. Her insides froze. His eyelids were hooded and looked heavy. As his tongue darted out to lick his lips, she immediately felt her sex swell and her center tingle, and she involuntarily licked her lips too. She couldn’t help but feel her cheeks burn, and she turned a brighter shade of pink under his scrutiny. 

She was trying to find something smart to say when they were both startled by a knock on his front door.    
  
Mulder moved calmly, still facing her and slowly taking the few steps separating him from the door backwards, so that he still could lock their eyes together. When he finally turned around to get the door knob, she let out a silent gasp. She wasn’t even aware she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Her heart slowed down and stopped pounding against her chest for a second.

Mulder opened the door and took the box from the pizza delivery guy.

When he closed the door, Scully was still standing in the exact same place where he had left her a minute ago. She hadn’t moved a toe and her brain felt numb. She was sure her little display of casual flirting was absolutely going to work on Mulder tonight, but she seemed like she couldn’t find the guts to do something about it anymore. His eyes on her were almost too much right now. She interiorly shook her head. Come on, woman, get a grip, she told herself. Stay in control.

She cleared her throat and decided to candidly ignore the last four minutes between them.

« So, Mulder, what are we watching tonight? ». She turned the TV on and stood by the bed to open the pizza box.

« Don’t know, let’s just flip through the channels until we find something good » he suggested. He took a slice and engulfed it while Scully grabbed the remote control and sat on the bed.

« Oh, ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’, Mulder! », she exclaimed after a few minutes of flicking through the channels, Audrey Hepburn appearing on screen with her large black hat. « Melissa and I used to watch this film every year on the first night of summer break » she remembered aloud. She took a slice and nibbled on it without any hunger. « I haven’t watched it again since she died… » she admitted. 

« Are you sure you don’t want to watch something else then? I don’t want you to feel sad tonight, you’ve had a long hard day, and… »

« No no, Mulder » she interrupted him. « I’d like to watch it again. It’s about time. And I’m glad I get to do it with you ». She smiled at him, and his eyes told her that this was the best thing she could have said. 

He put the box aside, and settled pillows all along the headboard. He sat comfortably and she could tell he was expecting her to settle right next to him. She decided to tease him a little bit, and instead lied on her stomach, head to tail, her small feet landing on the pillows. She propped up her elbows and rested her head in her hands. She briefly turned her head towards him to give him a sheer smile, then brought her attention back to the screen.

She could tell he looked a bit disappointed that she had decided not to sit closer to him, their bodies not even barely touching, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

 

As they watched the film, Scully could feel Mulder’s eyes all over her body. It was like everywhere he looked left her flesh burning under her thin clothes. She could most definitely trace the way his gaze detailed every single inch of her frame, from her feet right next to him, to the curves of her calves that were revealed by the slippery silk that had inched around her legs a bit. He had spent more time than he needed staring at her ass. She had noticed and had purposely wriggled, enhancing the crease of her lower back from time to time, as if to mimic a faint back pain. She also could tell that his eyes had then tried to take a peek at her breast. She knew the way she was lying down on the mattress was annoying him, and she loved the tease. 

They didn’t speak. But as she knew the end of the movie was near, Scully purposely started squirming slightly. She wriggled her toes, moved her legs, bent her knees. She wanted to feel him, she wanted his touch on every body parts his eyes had lingered on tonight.

She shifted to her flank, resting her head in her left hand, and reached to grab her right ankle with her other hand. Doing so, she noticed his attention immediately shifted from the screen to the breast she had just freed from the mattress.

« You ok, Scully? » Mulder asked with concern.

« Yeah, yeah » she answered, stretching quickly, then going back to the exact same position she had been in for the whole time. She added nothing more, and went back to watching the lovely Holly enter her favorite jewelry store with her beloved Fred. 

She intendedly came in contact with him and brushed his hips with her foot when she put it back on the pillow. He didn’t do anything about it, but she felt him go rigid next to her. She felt him shift position and lean a little more against her body. She smiled. As he remained still once again, she wriggled her toes, which were now resting against his ribcage. After a minute, she felt him delicately grab her ankle with both his hands. She suddenly turned around, and he froze, afraid he had done something she didn’t want him to do.  
She didn’t pronounce a word, but beamed at him and he gently tightened his grasp around her.  
She turned her head back to the TV and let him play with her feet. 

She couldn’t believe his hands were finally on her body. He was only innocently massaging her foot, and yet it felt like his touch was enerving every fiber of her being. She immediately knew this wasn’t going to be enough. She would be so frustrated if he didn’t touch her more tonight.

After the four autopsies she had performed, her back was really killing her, and she considered asking him for a back rub. Could she really be that bold? And would he agree to it?  

But for now, he was slowly tracing circles on her malleolus, and applying subtle pressure whenever his thumb shifted and got to the sole of her foot. He then proceeded to trace every single toe with his fingertips, as if he was holding precious gemstones that were worth millions.

She couldn’t concentrate on the film anymore, and she closed her eyes, letting the sensation sink in. It was as if the sensitivity in her foot radiated through her entire body. She could feel the gradual wetness invading her folds and her nipples harden. They were almost painful and she wanted nothing more than to touch them herself to try and ease her arousal, but she managed to refrain, not wanting to move if it was going to make him stop his ministrations. 

Mulder treated her other foot with the same reverence, and when the film finished and the on-screen lovers finally shared a kiss, he straightened up and lifted her foot to plant an open-mouthed kiss on her heel. She shivered and turned her body around to rest on her back, looking at him with hunger. Maybe he was going to be bold for the both of them tonight, she thought, and she felt very grateful.

He grinned and shifted, kneeling just beside her chest. 

« I’m not tired, Scully », he said in anticipation.

« Me neither… But my back’s a mess, I guess I need to go to sleep anyway »

« Turn around then » he said, very seriously.

« Why? ». She knew very well why he asked her to turn around, but she wanted him to say it. She wanted to make him think it was his idea, when the truth was she only had mentioned her back with a single intention on her mind. 

« I’ll take care of your back if it hurts, that’s why… »

She pretended to think about it for a minute, when all she really wanted was his hands on her, right here, right now. 

« Okay, » she ushered before she slowly landed on her stomach.

« Where does it hurt? »

« Everywhere, really » she answered ingenuously. 

He kneeled his way closer to her and sat on his heels near her hips. His knees were touching the side of her butt cheek. She hold her breath when she felt his hands come rest on her lower back. 

« Do you mind..? » he asked, fidgeting with her white T-shirt, asking permission to slip his hands underneath the light cotton fabric. 

« No », she said, with more confidence that she believed she was capable of.

He almost gasped out loud when, still lying on her stomach, she put her hands on her shoulders, grabbed her shirt and slowly slid it up her back. In one fluid movement, she reached for the hem and yanked it over her head. Her arms were still trapped in the sleeves of the T-shirt, but she gave him total access to her back, completely conscious that her bra was going to be a problem soon. She wanted to see if he was going to be confident enough to do something about it. 

She sensed his hesitation. He was breathing hard now, and his hands on the small of her back didn’t move.  After a minute, he seemed to come back to reality and started kneading her taut muscles.   
The sensation was irresistible. She fought hard not to let out loud moans. She couldn’t believe how Mulder’s caresses awakened so much more than she had expected. 

He increased the pressure as his hands got higher and higher. He was becoming bolder by the minute, his thumb slightly caressing her flanks in between each knead. 

His hands were now wandering just below her bra clasp, and he let his fingertips reach under it, massaging gently every tendon and muscle.

She was absolutely taken aback when, all of a sudden, without even asking for her permission, he stood up a little and quickly straddled her hips.

Ok, this was going exactly like she intended. He acted without asking? She could do the same. 

In one swift motion, keeping her chest pressed on the mattress and without saying a word, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Only lifting her breasts for a millimeter,  she freed her arms from the sleeves of her tank top and from the straps of her underwear. She didn’t look at him, but heard his long moan. No mistakes. He liked what he saw. 

His hands became frantic. It suddenly seemed he wanted to touch her everywhere at once. 

He was no longer massaging her to ease her back pain. He was languidly caressing her body, not missing a single square inch of her skin. 

She couldn’t restrain her moans now, and she was panting heavily. Every touch was making her wetter and wetter. She could feel her clit throb and the moisture invading her panties. 

Scully’s arms were resting by the side of her body, and she realized that she could easily caress his knees without shifting too much. The jeans he was wearing felt rough under her fingertips, but she could tell that he liked her touch by the way his breath quickened. She could also feel something else now, nestled against her lower back. His erection was unmistakable, pressing against her butt cheeks.

Her own breath accelerated as his hands landed on her neck and she couldn’t fight the light coat of sweat that was starting to cover her forehead. He proceeded to stroke her arms, going down to her wrists, then up again to find their way back to her shoulders. Scully hands left his knees and she brought her arms up, to rest her face on her forearms. 

He took that as an invitation and his fingertips landed on the side of her breasts, mending gently. Her already tight nipples ached and she couldn’t help letting out a « Oh God.. » that made him moan. 

« Feels good, Scully? » he asked with a grin on his face.

« Yeah » she rasped. « But it was actually  _ my back _ that hurt » she added with a smirk. 

« I know… » he answered. He kept his hands on her sides, fingertips on her breasts, but bent over to kiss the soft skin on her upper back. « Scully… » he managed to heave, « … you’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right? ». Waiting for an answer, he opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace her spine. She couldn’t help but shudder. No one had ever licked her back like that, and it felt like she was melting. His tongue was so hot on her skin...

« Hmmm… » she answered, holding her breath as his fingertips slowly inched down to grab her waist and that his tongue continued his journey south. « Go on… »

He smiled against her skin. She was so aroused right now that it was impossible to imagine him taking his hands off of her. She wanted to feel him everywhere. Against her. Around her. Under and inside her. 

His hands on her waist shifted to her front and landed just under her navel. He started playing with the hem of her pants and she understood he wanted to untie the lace of her pyjamas. She lifted her ass. God, his erection was huge… She most definitely could tell he was as aroused as she was. He pulled on the little cord and the elastic around her waist loosened immediately.

« Please, Scully… Tell me to stop now, or I won’t be able to stop myself… » he almost cried, grabbing the top of her pyjamas and subtly pulling on it to reveal the streak of her ass.

It was too much. She wriggled and turned around under him, revealing her bare chest to his eyes. She felt so exposed and yet, nothing had ever felt so right.

« Oh fuck! » he muttered.

« Yeah, well, maybe if you ask nicely, we could... » she deadpanned. « … but you’re a little over-dressed for that, Mulder » she added, yanking on his grey T-shirt. She sent it flying over her head and she straightened herself to sit on the bed, Mulder still straddling her legs.  
He wasn’t looking at her chest, like she thought he would. No. Instead, his eyes were on hers, sparkling, screaming millions of things in silence. She could read in his gaze every word she ever dreamt of hearing him speak. _Fuck, you’re beautiful. I can’t stop touching you. Are you sure that’s what you want? God, I wanna kiss you so bad. I need you. But I’m nervous too. I love you so much I feel I’m gonna explode right now._

His hands were on her back again, holding her shoulder blades firmly, and her fingers nestled in the roots of his hair on his neck. Their chests touched, and her nipples stiffened. Their breaths were mingling, their mouths so close.  
She realized her throat was dry and it felt like all the humidity of her body was concentrating on a unique spot at the moment. As if everything happened in slow motion, Scully darted out her tongue to moisten her lips and then slowly brought her mouth to his. Just a faint brush. Just a second. They both kept their eyes open and they almost could see sparks of electricity flying between them. But it was nothing like their kiss on New Year’s Eve, which felt almost friendly compared to this. She kissed him again, closing her eyes this time and opening her mouth to suck on his pouty lower lip. 

He completely lost it. He grabbed her nearer and kissed her back with a frenzy that bordered madness. Their tongues were dueling and Scully felt her world spinning. This felt so right. She couldn’t believe she was finally truly kissing Mulder. While being half naked in his arms, nonetheless.

Half naked. That was her only immediate problem. She wanted him. Inside her. Right now. No more waiting. 

« Mulder… » she managed to pull back from his lips.

« What? », he panted nervously « What is it? »

She leaned her head and kissed his neck and his collarbone. Her mouth nibbled its way to his ear and murmured « Make love to me. Now. »

She took his breath away, she could tell. He kissed her madly again, before he smoothly pushed her back on the mattress. She was lying on her back, just like before, and he straddled her hips again for a minute. She could feel his penis throbbing against her belly through his jeans.

« Are you really sure that’s what you want Scully? », he asked her, shaking like a leaf. « Maybe doing this while on a case isn’t the smartest move... »

« We’re not on a case anymore, Mulder », she answered. « It wasn’t even an X-file… I keep thinking… maybe… maybe we came here for another reason after all… maybe it’s time... » she added with a whisper in his ear.  

« What about… », he started asking, but she cut him off nicely.

« Mulder, listen... », she told him, « … if you’re having second thoughts, we could... »

« No! God no...  », he almost cried out. « I’m… I’m sorry... », he said.

She took that as her cue.  
Her hands reached his zipper and she unbuttoned his pants. He grunted loudly when she slipped her hand inside his boxers and brushed his length with the back of her fingers. He stood up on his knees, grabbed her pants and her panties at the same time and slid them down her legs. Soon enough she was lying in her birth suit underneath him. She proceeded to take advantage of him being up on his knees to rid him of his pants and underwear. She tugged on his jeans and his erection sprung free.  
She didn’t have time to take him in her hand like she wanted to, because he got out of the bed, standing next to it and let his pants and boxers drop down on the floor. 

She straightened up and stood by the side of the bed, her eyes looking at his muscular body, taking him in. God, he was sexy! His chest was sculpted like the ones of the statues she remembered drooling upon, going through her Greek textbook in high school. And his penis, God, it was huge… Way bigger than what she remembered seeing in a decontamination shower or on a hospital bed.

She looked up to his face, and he just stood there, his eyes closed. 

« What’s wrong Mulder? » she asked.

He opened his eyes. « Nothing. Everything’s fine Scully, it’s just… I… I need… a moment to… let everything sink in… » he breathed. He looked at her, and she thought he seemed completely lost. « It’s all so sudden… Not that I didn’t want this, no. I’ve been craving for this for years now… I just, I didn’t… God I don’t know what to DO now that we’re here! »

« Well, if it can help,  _ I _ know », she said as she dropped to her knees in front of him. 

« Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK » he repeated when he felt her hand close on his length. He closed his eyes again and his head fell back. 

« Yeah, Mulder… » she teased, licking her lips « I told you we could do that if you wanted to »

She giggled just before she flickered her tongue on the head of his penis. Mulder’s hands were in fists by his side, not daring touching her. She held his shaft firmly in her hand and stroke him languidly for a minute. She then let go of him, only to fondle his balls and run her tongue from the under base of his length, slowly running it up to his glans.  
Mulder’s ragged voice came to her ears. « Oh God Scully, you are… amazing… So… You’re so… sexy! Fuck… I can’t even… » and then, his words dissolved into his brain and all he could do was moan as she engulfed him into her mouth. She wanted to give him the blow job of his life. She slightly bobbed her head, trying to swallow all of him. It wouldn’t happen. He was too big.  
She proceeded to suck on him hard but slow, and soon, his knees buckled. Her hot mouth was closing around his considerable length and going up and down in swift motions. He groaned loudly, and it was like his vocal cords were connected to her crotch, sending jolts right to her core.  
He seemed to finally come to his senses and to know what he wanted to do, because after a few minutes of Scully going down on him with her swollen lips, he reached out and stroke her hair. His penis was rock hard and she could feel every ridge and every vein on his skin.

« Scully… You.. you gotta stop… or I’m gonna… » he told her.

  
She circled his head with her tongue and gave him a final hard suck before she let him go.  
He released a huge sigh and cleared his throat. She stood up, kissed his stomach and his chest on her way up, and bit on his right nipple.

« Wow… That was… well, I think I’m back on tracks Scully... » he laughed. « I know what I want to do, now… »

« What? » she asked him, looking up into his eyes with all the love she could put there. 

Using her words from before, he simply answered « I’m gonna do what you asked for, Scully… I’m going to make love to you. Now… »

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, thanks @justholdinghandsok for all her hard work on this fic, you definitely are the best beta-reader in the world…

« I’m gonna do what you asked for, Scully… I’m going to make love to you. Now… »

« Are you? » she asked him, teasing, a grin on her face and raising an eyebrow.

She realized she had just given him a delirious blow job, like the many ones she had often dreamt giving him, whenever she was alone thinking about him and touching herself to try to release the permanent state of arousal she was in lately. There were so many other things she dreamt of doing to him…

She had fantasized a lot about her partner these past few months, but nothing compared to what was happening right now. It was real. So real. He was so near, and heat emanated from his beautiful body in front of her. She could feel it even though their skin were not touching. She simply wanted to laugh, to cry, to do somersaults or to scream from the top of her lungs how happy she was, all at once, not knowing what feeling was taking over the other. 

He was standing upright now, looking more confident than he did ten minutes ago, his first reflex of bashfulness gone. It seemed her mouth around his cock had awakened his every senses, had opened every pore of his skin, and had connected every single synapses in his brain. 

« And exactly how do you plan on making love to me, Mulder? ». She sounded bold, but felt shaky inside. 

He didn’t answer her right away. Instead, he took a step forward, making her move backward and sit on the bed again. Her knees instinctively jammed together. He was so tall, towering over her, standing in all his glorious nudity before her, and her face was leveled with his chest that way. 

He took a second step forward, his eyes wild, and, as she was sitting with her ass on the edge of the bed, he used his knees to make her open her legs so he could step into her. 

He cupped her chin into the palm of his hand, and lifted it so that he was able to look into her eyes. 

« Oh, it doesn’t matter how, Scully… » he said, managing to sound very peaceful, but not caring to hide his arousal either. « You shouldn’t be asking me how, Scully, but  _why_  I’m gonna make love to you…» he added.

« I know why, Mulder… » she admitted. She understood things would not go any further with him tonight without an intimate conversation beforehand. She braced herself internally, expecting things to be intense.

He kneeled in between her legs, bringing their eyes practically at the same level. 

« Are you sure you do? I mean, it’s not like I haven’t told you before, Scully. But it seemed you never took me seriously » he told her. His hands were on her thighs now, just above her knees, and he leaned forward to bring his mouth to her ear. She moaned loudly. « I’m serious… » he explained, before he kissed and licked her skin from the crease of her neck to her earlobe, which only made Scully utter more loud sighs.

He slightly stood back and locked their eyes together once again, looking solemn and feral at the same time. « Scully, I wanna do this… so bad… you can’t even imagine  _how_  bad… but I need to make sure you understand me for good… »

Her eyes involuntarily watered all of a sudden, and her throbbing clit was not so distracting anymore. Instead, her speeding, pounding heart was taking over and she felt her stomach tighten vividly.

« And now » he continued, « we’re in a place where it goes way beyond those three little words I once told you » he said, catching a tear falling on her cheek with his thumb. « Shhh… don’t cry babe, I just need to tell you this… »

Her tears weren’t ones of sadness, and she was sure he knew it, they really were pure liquid joy filling up her eyes. They were finally about to cross the line they should have crossed years ago, she realized, and she was suddenly wondering why they had been so stupid to wait that long. They were meant for each other, this was something she was sure of. She had been sure for years now, and at last, the barriers were falling…

« I need you to understand how bad I want you… how bad I need you… how bad I lust for you… But… and it pains me to say so… it’s not too late to step back from what’s happening here… Because Scully, if I  _make love_  to you, like you want me to, there’ll be no going back, at least not for me…» he said, brushing her inner thigh with his fingertips. « … I need to make sure there’ll be no going back for you either… »

He held his breath for a second, waiting for her to come to her senses and gather her thoughts. She closed her eyes, and another tear streaked down her chin. When she opened her eyes again and looked at him, she could see raw desire and hunger there.

« Mulder… where do you want me to go back to? » she said. « I’ve been here, in this place, with you, for so long, I can’t even remember not loving you. Ever since day one, when I entered that basement and thought to myself ‘God… he’s yummy!’ » she added with a chuckle, and he gasped. « I guess I just wasn’t prepared to admit it to myself back then… Maybe not even last year… But, I see now… Now that we’re here… I know… there’s nowhere I would want to go back to… I… I love you… so, so much, Mulder… »

His head fell forward, and he leaned his forehead against hers for a second or two, and when he finally pulled back, he was wearing a rascal smile on his lips. She could see he wanted to devour her. Literally. 

His eyes on hers sent palpitations to her crotch. Her inner walls tightened as he brought his lips millimeters from hers, whispering « That settles it, then… » before languidly brushing the skin just above her knees again with his fingers, widely opening her legs to kneel his way forward.

She lost her breath completely, clearly struggling to inhale and exhale properly. Her chest was rising and falling frantically while his fingertips were making their way up her thighs slowly but surely. His smoky eyes were half closed, and when she opened her mouth to speak, he didn’t give her a chance and took the opportunity to frenetically shove his tongue down her throat. They kissed wildly, licking each other’s lips and tongue furiously, and his hands landed on her waist while hers came to his shoulders. Kissing him felt like she could finally breathe after spending too much time trapped under water. 

For long minutes, their kiss went from savage to tame, then from brutal to tender again. 

She was craving for more now. He was being too gentle again, she thought, his hands not moving, except for the slight brush of his thumbs on her hips. She took her lips off his mouth and he groaned at the loss. She reclined on the bed and propped herself up by the headboard. He stood up and looked at her with hunger. His fully erect penis was sticking out of his pubic hair, triumphant, throbbing so much she could almost see it pulse. 

« Touch me, now, Mulder. Please… » she begged, bending her knees and settling her feet flat on the mattress.

He got on the bed next to her, and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her stomach. He tickled her with his tongue, and his hand came to rest on her navel. His tongue licked its way up her ribcage, between her breasts, intentionally not grazing any erogenous zone yet. She whined loudly, arching her back as the tingling sensation took over her, desperately trying to get her nipples to come in contact with his skin. They were aching so much right now, perking into little pink buds. She craved for his tongue to ease the pain, but, by the way he was now thoroughly sucking on her collarbone, she could tell he had decided to mark her as his own instead.  

His fingers caressed the area between her bellybutton and her pubic bone for a minute, but soon snaked south and started playing with her curls. She was almost embarrassed at how wet she was for him, when he hadn’t even touched her in any intimate place yet.

« Dammit, Mulder, stop teasing me » she pleaded, swaying her hips in circles.  

His mouth and hands coordinated, and when his lips trapped hers in another heated kiss, his thumb found her clit. 

« Oh God… » she managed to hiss when he released her mouth, and she bit her lower lip so hard she could almost taste blood. He lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth, frenziedly caressing her with the flat of his tongue. His fingers on her clit were still slowly tracing circles, but soon moved south and parted her dripping folds.

« For Christ’s sake, Scully, you’re so wet… » he marveled. Her eyes were closed, rolling back into her head, and her hips were swinging under his ministrations. 

« Seven years, Mulder… Seven years… », she said very honestly between heavy sighs.

His fingers teased her folds gently for what seemed hours and she couldn’t help but groan uncontrollably. When he presented the tip of his middle finger at her entrance, she froze. He waited for a second, then slowly pushed his digit inside her and her pelvis immediately thrust forward, her head sinking deeper into her pillow. 

His mouth suck and bathed her breasts and upper chest, not forgetting a single square inch of her skin. She could feel her insides twinge madly. 

He slipped another finger alongside the first and started pumping into her. In and out. In and out. In and out. Fingers curving dexterously. In and out. 

She was aware of uttering guttural sounds that absolutely made no sense, but she didn’t care a bit. Her orgasm was building fast, and she already knew it was going to be tremendous.

The frictions were sending gradual waves of heat through her whole body, from her toes all the way up to her ears, and she thought she was going to combust by the minute now. 

When he took his lips off her chest, she opened her eyes. Her release was so close she couldn’t help the look of agony on her face, her eyebrows frowning and her mouth open in a silent cry.  

« God Mulder, don’t stop… I’m… oh God, I’m so close… »

When her eyes rolled closed again, he couldn’t help but beg her « No no no, Scully… Look at me, look at me… »

She fought hard to open her eyes and look at him, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, but also extremely sexy and desirable.

In and out again, never stopping, his fingers curved just the right way to hit her G-spot every time.

« Oh my God, Scully… you’re so beautiful… I can’t believe how beautiful you are… Pleaaaase, come for me… »

His words were the death of her and sent her over the edge in a fraction of a second. Her body started shaking madly. The silent ‘O’ of her mouth turned into a fierce whine and she fought hard to catch her breath in between spasms. 

Mulder hummed low in his throat, feeling her climax around his fingers, her inner muscles tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing endlessly. 

Their eyes were still locked, and Scully was overwhelmed by the intensity she read in his dilated pupils. She suddenly rushed her mouth to his, and their tongues met. Mulder withdrew his fingers out of her and rested his hand on her hip. 

Scully’s orgasm was just beginning to slowly recede when he took his mouth off hers and rapidly moved to crawl between her legs. He didn’t wait for her spams to die out and immediately lowered his tongue to her folds. She cried out, her orgasm immediately coming alive once more inside her womb. God, it hadn’t even stopped and it was building up again. 

His breath was blowing against her sex between each lick. She flew her hands to his scalp and solidly gripped his hair. He ran his tongue up and down her folds, sucking her flesh and never forgetting to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit every other stroke. It seemed like her pussy was on fire. Her folds were swollen and his mouth soon was coated with her juices. He was greedily tasting her, eating her up as if he had been walking in the desert for weeks and had just found an oasis. She looked down at him, panting heavily, when he lifted his face from her crotch. 

« Don’t stop, don’t stop, pleaaaase don’t stop… » she begged. He smiled at her, before he swiftly shoved his tongue, hard as wood, down her tight tunnel. 

« Oh Goooood!! » she whimpered, and she suddenly let go of his hair to tightly grasp the headboard behind her with one arm, and fondle her right breast with the other. She braced herself, and, her violent breaths heaving her chest, she felt massive convulsions of her inner muscles rock her body. She couldn’t help but scream his name repeatedly, her arched back thrashing against the mattress. She really couldn’t understand if she had just experienced one huge, mind blowing orgasm, or two distinct ones.

She was trembling, letting the waves of her climax cool down, and he gave her a final gentle lick to clean her of her wetness. He lazily reached back up to her and kissed her tenderly, his tongue sensuously stroking hers. She could taste herself on his lips and, while she had thought it was very disturbing in the past the few times it had happened with previous lovers, she thought it was terribly arousing to do so with Mulder. 

« Are you ok? » he asked her, gently swiping a lock of sweaty hair away from her forehead. 

« No… » she hissed. He was suddenly very nervous. « No, Mulder, I’m not ok… » she repeated. « Please… I need you inside me… Now… Don’t make me beg… »

He gave her a full belly laugh, and the sound of Mulder laughing was music to her ear. 

« Well… the idea is quite appealing, Scully… » he teased. « I’d love for you to show me what it sounds like… »

As he nuzzled her neck, he aligned his cock with her folds and rolled his hips against her. 

« Oh you bast— »  she laughed, not finishing her sentence. He kept rotating his length against her, brushing her clit with every move. 

« Come on, Scully… Ask me again… I love to hear you pray for me… »

« Mulder… Mulder please… » she repeated. She really didn’t want to beg, but he kept teasing her, rolling his hips slowly and making her little bundle of nerves throb like hell. He was awakening a side of her she didn’t even know was in herself. She suddenly wanted to be crude, let him see that he was driving her absolutely crazy.

« Oh come on! Mulder pleaaaase… Just… Just  _fuck_  me! » she finally implored, barely a whisper, her words feeling forbidden on her lips. She gasped when she felt him reach between them and grasp his cock to bring his head to her entrance. 

With one swift thrust forward, he was fully imbedded inside her. 

« Ahhggg!! » they both uttered at the same time, which they found suddenly irresistibly funny. They giggled uncontrollably, his chest brushing against her taut nipples with their chuckles. 

Their laughter died down, and they looked at each other, beaming. Scully suddenly realized she couldn’t have wished for a more perfect first-time with Mulder. They were finally connected, in every way possible. 

« God, Scully… I love you so much! » he said, kissing her and thrusting into her languidly. His moves were slow and gentle at first, letting her adjust to his size. But soon, Scully urged him for more. He slid his forearms under her shoulder blades for leverage, and started pounding into her faster. 

Her feet were still planted flat on the bed, and after a moment, she grabbed her knees to bring them higher, almost nestling them under his armpits. 

This sudden change of angle made Mulder hit her magic spot instantly. She practically sobbed at the contact, and he became wild. 

He was slamming into her now, and while she thought she couldn’t come again after the enormous orgasm he had just given her, she felt her womb tighten again.

Her eyes went from his chest to his face. His eyes were shut tight, concentrating on his fierce pounding. She wrapped her legs around his upper body, and he growled. He opened his eyes, met hers, and repeated « God, Scully… I love you… I… aaaaahg… I love you so much… »

She felt she was on the edge again, so close, and she tightened her inner muscles to try to fight it back. 

« Oh gooood!… don’t do this… or… I’m gonna… », he pleaded. 

« That’s all right, Mulder… Me too… » she breathed, bringing her hands to his neck and lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, stopped thrusting for a second and took a hand out of behind her back to cup her breast. 

He twisted her nipple between his thumb and index finger, rammed into her three more times and she howled. 

His whole body straightened, and, as her new orgasm violently milked his cock, he erupted inside her with a low growl. She felt his muscles tense under her fingertips, and her hands clasped the back of his upper arms. 

A few more thrusts, and he went limp, feeling empty in both a physical and mental way. His body felt heavy on top of her as he sank her onto the bed. She loved it. Her legs were still wrapped around him and she wound her arms around his neck again.

His face was in the crook of her neck, as he was trying to catch his breath.

« Mulder… » she called him.

He lifted his face and she saw his eyes were sparkling with emotion. 

« What? ». He kissed her hooded eyelids and propped himself on his elbows to ease her of some of his weight. 

« Mulder… Promise me it is the first but also the last time you make me beg that way… ». He laughed again. « God I don’t know if I should love you or hate you right now… » she added with a smirk.

« Oh come on, babe… » he laughed. 

« Babe? Really? » she said, raising an eyebrow to defy him.

« Don’t like it? Well, you can always make me pay for all of this later… » 

« You bet I will! » she said, rolling them over to straddle his lower waist. She kissed him again and felt her heart swell. « You bet I will.. »


End file.
